Gallery: Stoick the Vast (Franchise) / Riders of Berk
"How to Start a Dragon Academy" Stoick's New Headache.jpg Uh huh.jpg RoB S01E01 (25).png Big Decisions.jpg RoB S01E01 (37).png StoickMildewHowToStartADragonAcademy.jpeg RoB S01E01 (09).png Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 21.32 -2012.08.23 19.16.13-.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 20.58 -2012.08.09 17.43.32-.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 20.58 -2012.08.09 17.43.28-.jpg Episodio 1 - How to Start a Dragon Academy.mp4 snapshot 20.56 -2012.08.09 17.43.18-.jpg HtSaDTA-StorageBuilding2.PNG HtSaDTA-StoickGobber1.PNG HtSaDTA-StoickGobber2.PNG HtSaDTA-StoickGobber3.PNG HtSaDTA-StoickGobber4.PNG HtSaDTA-StoickGobber5.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick1.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick2.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick3.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick4.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick5.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick6.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick7.PNG HtSaDTA-Stoick8.PNG HtSaDTA-HaddockHouse1.PNG "Viking for Hire" Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 14.28 -2012.08.23 19.49.19-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 05.39 -2012.08.09 17.59.01-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 20.43 -2012.08.23 20.06.13-.jpg Episodio 2 - Viking for Hire.mp4 snapshot 14.30 -2012.08.23 19.49.31-.jpg Gobber equiped with an arsenal of weapons.png The ship sinking 2.png The ship sinkyng.png The ship begins to fall.png A ship repaired with iron by Gobber.png Silent Sven 12.png Silent Sven 11.png Silent Sven 10.png VikingForHire-HiccupStoick1-26.JPG VikingForHire-HiccupStoick2-29.JPG VikingForHire-HiccupStoick3-30.JPG VikingForHire-HiccupStoick4-66.JPG VikingForHire-Stoick1-27.JPG VikingForHire-Stoick2-39.JPG VikingForHire-Stoick3-40.JPG VikingForHire-Stoick4-41.JPG VikingForHire-Stoick5-76.JPG VikingForHire-Stoick6-81.JPG VikingForHire-StoickGobber-79.JPG "Animal House" The sheep coming to where it's warm.jpg So much for that idea.jpg Starting to come close to each other.jpg Hiccup having put the chicken down.jpg Animal House-StoickHiccup-108.JPG Animal House-StoickGobberFishlegs-101.JPG Animal House-Stoick2-99.JPG Animal House-Stoick1-97.JPG Animal House-HaddockHouse2-48.JPG Animal House-HaddockHouse1-47.JPG Animal House-GobberStoick-37.JPG Animal House-GobberStoick4-65.JPG Animal House-GobberStoick1-30.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 3 Animal House -860.jpg "The Terrible Twos" TerribleTwos-HaddockHouse2-43.JPG TerribleTwos-StoickToothless1-45.JPG TerribleTwos-StoickToothless2-46.JPG TerribleTwos-StoickToothless3-47.JPG "In Dragons We Trust" Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 28.mp4 snapshot 01.56 -2012.09.19 22.54.57-.jpg IDWT-Stoick1-12.JPG IDWT-StoickHiccup1-31.JPG IDWT-Stoick2-35.JPG Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 36.mp4 snapshot 10.51 -2012.09.20 18.55.59-.jpg Serie Riders of Berk - Episodio 5 In Dragons We Trust - Cómo entrenar a tu Dragón - Chimuelo - Toothless 33.mp4 snapshot 05.32 -2012.09.20 16.53.40-.jpg IDWT-StoickGobber-70.JPG IDWT-Berk5-71.JPG IDWT-GreatHall5-84.JPG "Alvin and the Outcasts" Alvin took Hiccup.jpg Episodio 6 - Alvin and The Outcasts.mp4 snapshot 10.53 -2012.10.14 17.48.27-.png Get to Toothless.png AatO-GobberStoick1-20.JPG AatO-GobberStoick2-21.JPG AatO-GobberStoick3-22.JPG AatO-GobberStoick4-23.JPG AatO-Stoick1-24.JPG AatO-Stoick2-25.JPG AatO-GreatHall2-59.JPG AatO-GobberStoick4-60.JPG AatO-SvenStoickGobber1-61.JPG AatO-SvenStoickGobber2-62.JPG AatO-SvenStoickGobber3-63.JPG AatO-StoickMulchBucket-67.JPG AatO-StoickAstrid-71.JPG AatO-HiccupStoick-73.JPG AatO-StoickHiccup-74.JPG AatO-GobberStoickVillagers-75.JPG AatO-Stoick4-106.JPG AatO-Stoick5-111.JPG AatO-GobberStoickAstrid-130.JPG AatO-GobberStoick5-132.JPG AatO-Twins3-133.JPG AatO-HooliganShip2-150.JPG AatO-HooliganShip3-160.JPG AatO-HooliganShip4-161.JPG AatO-Stoick6-166.JPG AatO-StoickAlvin1-167.JPG AatO-StoickAlvin2-168.JPG AatO-Stoick7-171.JPG "How to Pick Your Dragon" HtPYD-2-Stoick1.JPG HtPYD-5-Stoick2.JPG HtPYD-6-GobberStoickHiccup1.JPG HtPYD-8-Barnacle2.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 02.05 -2012.11.19 00.14.17-.png Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 02.44 -2012.11.19 00.16.46-.png HtPYD-12-ToothlessStoick1.JPG HtPYD-13-ToothlessStoick2.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 03.14 -2012.11.19 00.17.54-.png Stoick mounts Toothless - HtPYD.gif Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 03.19 -2012.11.19 00.18.06-.png HtPYD-14-HiccupStoick1.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 03.27 -2012.11.19 00.18.27-.png Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 04.41 -2012.11.19 00.22.03-.png HtPYD-22-HiccupStoick2.JPG HtPYD-23-Stoick3.JPG HtPYD-24-Stoick4.JPG HtPYD-25-Berk2.JPG HtPYD-26-Stoick5.JPG HtPYD-28-Stoick6.JPG HtPYD4-29-Berk.JPG HtPYD-30-HiccupStoick3.JPG HtPYD-31-Berk5.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 07.54 -2012.11.19 00.26.46-.png Stoick 3.png HtPYD-47-ToothlessStoick3.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon63.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon66.jpg HtPYD-55-StoickSnotlout.JPG HtPYD-59-Stoick7.JPG HtPYD-62-StormflyStoick.JPG HtPYD-63-Stoick8.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon86.jpg HtPYD-65-Fishlug1.JPG HtPYD-67-HiccupStoick4.JPG Dragons Riders of Berk s1e7 – How To Pick your Dragon92.jpg Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 13.02 -2012.11.19 00.35.42-.png HtPYD-78-Stoicknado1.JPG HtPYD-79-Stoicknado12.JPG HtPYD-82-HiccupStoick5.JPG HtPYD-84-Stoicknado13.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 15.16 -2012.11.19 00.38.59-.png HtPYD-85-HiccupStoick6.JPG HtPYD-86-Stoicknado14.JPG HtPYD-92-StoickRiders.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 17.36 -2012.11.19 00.41.41-.png Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 17.50 -2012.11.19 00.41.58-.png HtPYD-97-HiccupStoick7.JPG HtPYD-98-Stoick9.JPG Episodio 7 - How To Pick Your Dragon.mp4 snapshot 20.14 -2012.11.19 00.46.17-.png HtPYD-111-Stoicknado6.JPG HtPYD-112-Stoicknado7.JPG HtPYD-113-Stoicknado8.JPG HtPYD-114-Stoicknado9.JPG Thornado About to Blast.gif HtPYD-116Stoicknado10.JPG HtPYD-119-Stoicknado11.JPG Whirlwing 16.jpg Whirlwing 14.jpg Whirlwing 9.jpg Whirlwing 8.jpg Wild Boar 56.jpg Wild Boar 55.jpg Wild Boar 54.jpg Wild Boar 49.jpg Wild Boar 48.jpg Wild Boar 47.jpg Wild Boar 45.jpg Wild Boar 44.jpg Wild Boar 43.jpg Wild Boar 38.jpg Wild Boar 37.jpg Wild Boar 35.jpg Wild Boar 34.jpg Wild Boar 27.jpg Wild Boar 24.jpg Wild Boar 23.jpg "Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Man" PoHaaBYM-1-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-2-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-3-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-5-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-11-StoickFather.JPG PoHaaBYM-12-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-13-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-13-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-34-GreatHall.JPG PoHaaBYM-35-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-36-PortraitUnveiling.JPG PoHaaBYM-37-PortraitUnveiling.JPG PoHaaBYM-40-HiccupStoickPortrait.JPG PoHaaBYM-44-BucketHiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-45-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-46-MulchEtc.JPG PoHaaBYM-47-Hiccup.JPG PoHaaBYM-48-HiccupStoickPortrait.JPG PoHaaBYM-81-StoickGobber.JPG PoHaaBYM-83-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-84-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-99-GobberStoickThornado.JPG PoHaaBYM-100-GobberStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-101-GobberStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-102-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-103-GobberStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-106-GobberStoickThornado.JPG PoHaaBYM-200-Stoicknado.JPG PoHaaBYM-203-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-217-AstridStoickFishlegs.JPG Astrid, Stoick, and Fishlegs digging.jpg PoHaaBYM-219-Stoick.JPG Stoick holding Hiccup.jpg PoHaaBYM-223-Gang.JPG PoHaaBYM-224-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-225-HiccupStoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-227-HiccupStoick.JPG Stoick and Hiccup hugging.jpg PoHaaBYM-232-GangBucket.JPG As it turns out.jpg PoHaaBYM-234-Stoick.JPG PoHaaBYM-237-HiccupStoickPortrait.JPG "Dragon Flower" Episodio 9 - Dragon Flower.mp4 snapshot 20.57 -2012.12.03 14.46.39-.png Blue Oleander 08.png Blue Oleander 07.png Blue Oleander 06.png Blue Oleander 05.png "Heather Report, Part 1" "Thawfest" Stoick coming up to Hiccup who is working on measurements.jpg Stoick telling his son there is no pressure.jpg Stoick and Gobber having seen Hiccup land in the forest.jpg Stoick stating he will let Hiccup and Toothless get back to work.jpg Stoick having caught the axe.jpg Don't let him get to you.jpg "When Lightning Strikes" Screen Shot 2013-08-19 at 2.58.36 PM.png "What Flies Beneath" "Twinsanity" 101.jpeg "Defiant One" "Breakneck Bog" Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 17 Breakneck Bog Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime7.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 17 Breakneck Bog Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime765.jpg Dragons Riders of Berk Episode 17 Breakneck Bog Watch cartoons online, Watch anime online, English dub anime764.jpg "Gem of a Different Color" Long gone.jpg "We Are Family, Part 1" Riders Council.png "We Are Family, Part 2" Seeing Hiccup in trouble.jpg Stoick the Vast (Franchise) / Riders of Berk Stoick the Vast (Franchise) / Riders of Berk Riders of Berk